


long live love

by Lovemelotz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemelotz/pseuds/Lovemelotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should not have happened. I knew better, but what girl doesn't like an older guy who treats her like she a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long live love

I was 15 when I fell in love with him, but there was some problem. Those problem being that he was 17 years older than me and that he babysat me and my brother when we were toddlers. After my family moved out of state when I was 7, i only saw him once a year at a 3 day camp out my family always had at the end of summer break in August. He was always there because he was best friends with one of my oldest cousin.  


The camp out we had in the summer of 2012 I was 15 and madly in love with him, me being so young he never really payed any mind but that year we had something in common. We both smoked pot. On the 2nd night after most everyone went to bed, I went to the park the camp grounds had set up across the road to smoke so that no one would see me. While i was smoking he had came over and scared the shit out of me. He had me thinking he would tell my mom what i was doing but after a while he finely told me that he would never do that and started smoking with me. We ended up staying up all night talking to each other, having a good time, we even kissed once, but when we went back to the camp site it was time for breakfast then I had to pack my stuff to head back home.  


While waiting for the next camp out we stayed in touch on Facebook, message each all the time. Sometimes even video chatting for hours on end. Just talking and getting to know each other. So when it was time for the family camp out again me and him were were really good friends and knew everything about each other. The first night around midnight we went to the lake, which was about a half an hour walk. We stated holding hands at some point on the way there. When we got into the water it was freezing, so he let me sit on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. We kept looking in to each other eyes and waited on the other to make the first move. He wouldn't because of me only being 16 at the time and I was to scared at the time, but he didn't care he just liked hold me in his arms. After a while I had to get out because of being to cold and he let me put on he shirt he had took off before getting in the water to help warm me up. On the way back I stopped and had him look at me, so that i could kiss him. When we got back to camp at 230 we most likely kiss over 20 time. After I change out of my swim suit, we sat down by the fire and talked some more. He let me keep his shirt and I kissed him goodnight,  


The next day was long and painful waiting to be back in his arms but that night was one of the best nights of my life. That night we went down a trail that had a really pretty view of the lake and the night sky. We made love that night. We never told the other that we loved them and we never talked about our live together because we knew we could never be. We knew that that night had to be the last time we could ever be anything more than two strangers to each other because we did love each other and we did want to be together and have our own family. I was 16 and he was almost 33 but I will never love anyone the way i loved him.


End file.
